El cazador
by noroxia
Summary: hola, aquí traigo una historia nueva, espero que les agrade y entretenga es de "my little pony" y ésta vendría siendo mi segunda historia que escribo :P, bien eso es, reitero ojalá les agrade leerla tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla, como siempre no olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias para escribir relatos más entretenidos, bien peace.


El cazador

Niodemus un especialista en captura de criaturas sobrenaturales con un carácter muy serio y sombrío, que bestia una chaqueta larga de cuero, lentes oscuros y un característico corte que atravesaba su mejilla derecha, acababa de terminar su decimotercera misión de encontrar y cortar la cabeza del monstruo de jersey en Mays Landing, Nueva Jersey.

Niodemus llevaba orgulloso la cabeza del ser hasta donde Armand un excéntrico millonario que le gustaba tener entre sus trofeos de caza cabezas de seres crípticos y pagaba millones al que le trajera estos seres.

Niodemus: (tirando sobre la mesa la cabeza del monstruo) acá está el ser, donde está mi recompensa?

Armand: tranquilo amigo (de una caja fuerte saca 5 millones de dólares) y se los entrega en una maleta.

Niodemus se da la vuelta y antes de pasar las puertas de la oficina de Armand este le dice: Niodemus no quieres un último trabajo? Te ofrezco 10 millones de dólares cinco ahora y cinco cuando acabes.

Niodemus: (se detiene al escuchar la propuesta de Armand y después de un pequeño silencio)… que quieres que haga?...

Armand: quiero un unicornio alado si lo traes vivo te doy cinco millones más aparte de lo ofrecido si lo traes muerto solo te daré los cinco que te debo, que me dices?

Niodemus: está bien!…

Armand: perfecto! (Armand manda a un sirviente a buscar otros cinco millones para pagarle de inmediato a Niodemus)… Niodemus seré claro contigo ya han ido otros cazadores 33 para ser exactos y ninguno ha vuelto con vida, tu serias el numero 34 espero que cumplas la misión.

Niodemus: (sonríe) solo es un maldito caballo con un cuerno y alas.

Armand: haaa pero no es solo eso, no habita en este mundo se dice que entra en un portal interdimencional y este está en los peligrosos bosque ruso de los Urales el famoso paso Dyatlov, lleno de monstruos y seres, fue allí mismo donde murieron en 1959 los campistas, aparte del frio extremo…

Niodemus: ja solo es un bosque yo fui al mismísimo infierno por un maldito diamante que tú hermano me pidió, y fue allí donde encontré a Amanda. (Amanda era una espada que los mismos demonios forjaron y que le concede a su portador raros poderes.) Así que un bosque embrujado no me da miedo en lo absoluto.

Armand: bueno si tú lo dices, estas son las coordenadas para llegar hasta ese portal, recuerda si me lo traes vivo hay 5 millones más.

Niodemus toma su maleta con dinero y se va de la oficina de Armand.

Niodemus se tomó tres días para prepararse bien para ir a los Urales, comprando armas y municiones y una buena camioneta muy bien equipada con armas, sistema GPS, etc…

Llegando y la noche entre las tinieblas raudo conducía entre los árboles y la ventisca de hielo que azotaba el bosque, más las bestias asechaban entre las sombra para tratar de atacarlo y someterlo no lo asustaba para nada, teniendo de su parte la luz de la luna llena para poder mirar bien hacia donde tenía que apuntar.

De entre las sombras salieron varios monstruos derribando la camioneta y destrozándola prácticamente, presuroso salió de la misma y rápidamente se levantó sacando a Amanda y dando rápidos cortes a las criaturas dejándolas prácticamente sin vida en cosa de segundos.

Niodemus: (susurrando) mi camioneta está destrozada…

Un ruido de galopeo lo puso en alerta máxima, siguió el sonido hasta hallar la fuente que lo guió hasta la parte más profunda, oscura y frondosa del bosque, el frio extremo no lo detuvo las bestias al ver lo que era capaz de hacer no se le acercaron más.

Niodemus: (escondido entre los arbustos observaba en silencio, planeando la cacería)…aquí está el caballo alado

la concentración de él fue interrumpida por una luz cegadora, un portal que abrió el ser y que se metió rápidamente en él, Niodemus no perdió tiempo y también se metió dentro de éste portal.

Del otro lado también era de noche y la oscuridad desolaba, sin embargo ya no hacia frio y los arboles no estaban en penumbra, la luz de la luna era más intensa, Niodemus no podía ver al ser.

Niodemus: donde rayos está, que es este lugar?...

Explorando las cercanías un poco perdido un poco desorientado halló de entre la frondosidad un árbol torcido de las ramas colgaban botellas de varios colores, Niodemus vio una pequeña puerta a la que sin dudarlo entró de sopetón, dentro habían máscaras y cosas raras y en el centro de la choza un caldero metálico grande.

Niodemus: (acercándose al caldero) que demonios es esto? (de la nada sale una voz misteriosa que le dice - a lo que has venido a buscar no encontraras, más las cosas cambiaran.) en dónde estás? (Niodemus desenvaina a Amanda y grita – preséntate y pelea conmigo! (un humo verdoso cubre por completo a Niodemus dejándolo inconsciente.

Niodemus: (despertando muy confundido y con la luz del sol en la cara) en... en dónde estoy?... que este lugar?... que me pasó anoche?, quizás solo un mal sueño… bueno tengo que terminar mi misión (sacando el GPS y al darse cuenta que no sirve para nada) que rayos?

Niodemus camina entre los árboles y matorrales, se dio cuenta que era un frondoso bosque, caminó alrededor de dos kilómetros hasta que llegó a un pueblito muy colorido y alegre las construcciones de las casas parecían de la edad media, sin embargo no habían personas estaba desierto.

Niodemus se preguntaba que pudo haber pasado en el lugar como para que no hubiera nadie, de la nada unos cascos sonaban a la distancia.

Niodemus: debe ser el unicornio! (hizo silencio y se escondió entre los matorrales)… ese parece un unicornio pero… es morado? Y es pequeño más parece un… un… pony?,

Twilight sparkle: vamos spike, apúrate debemos ir a donde la princesa celestia.

Spike: si ya voy Twilight espérame…

Niodemus vio a las dos criaturas y pensó -además de un pony unicornio tengo un dragón, quizás Armand me dé un par más de millones por esos dos ejemplares, ya sé!, los seguiré para ver que hacen y los cazaré cuando estén más descuidados.

Niodemus continúo entre matorrales espiándolos Twilight y Spike se subieron al tren que los llevaría a Canterlot

Niodemus: demonios! se están yendo en ese tren rosado, si me cuelo me verán y si me voy en el techo de los vagones también seré detectado mi ropa es negra y este lugar es tan colorido como pastel de cumpleaños, será mejor que espere la noche para irme en un tren que tomaré prestado

Ese día pasó con normalidad para Twilight, Spike y la princesa Celestia la visita fue larga y sin darse cuenta calló la noche sobre el castillo de pronto la visita de ella fue interrumpida por un guardia del reino que llegó muy agitado y éste le dice en tono urgido y acelerado.

Guardia: princesa el reino está siendo atacado por un sujeto muy raro está armado con una espada y unas cosas que lanzan fuego y hacen un ruido fuerte y que hiere de muerte a nuestros guardias

Celestia: ho no iré a investigar…

Twilight: yo iré con usted princesa

Celestia: es peligroso mejor quédense acá

Estaban discutiendo eso cuando sintieron que una ventana se rompió y allí estaba Niodemus la cosa que hacia ruido era su uzi nueve milimetros

Twilight: (identificó de inmediato al "sujeto raro" y se dio cuenta que era un humano, ya que ella ya estuvo en el mundo de los humanos) …princesa ese es un humano creo que puedo dialogar con él, (saltó en frente de Twilight y la dijo) sé que eres un humano que quieres.

Niodemus: (en tono desafiante dijo) quiero ese caballo blanco con alas y el cuerno… si me dejan llevármelo me iré sin hacer tanto escándalo (mientras apuntaba con su uzi a los guardias que trataban de acorralarlo

Twilight: caballo con alas y cuerno… la princesa quieres a la princesa?

Niodemus: princesa o no me da lo mismo, solo dénmela!

Estaban en esa tensión y en eso llega la princesa luna y sin que éste se diera cuenta lo golpea en las costillas tirándolo muchos metros y golpeándose la cabeza contra el muro, pierde la conciencia en forma instantánea.

Celestia y Luna se miraban en forma cómplice y se dijeron que haremos con él?

Un guardia que estaba allí dijo con rabia –deberían matarlo, ya que ese sujeto asesinó a sangre fría con esa espada a siete de nuestros mejores guardias e hirió a otro nueve. Es peor que Discordia.

Celestia: no, esperen sé que hizo cosas malas… lo transformaremos en un pony y lo dejaremos en ever free forest

Y así lo hicieron, esa misma noche y una vez transformado lo dejaron muy alejado de Ponyville a su suerte.

Sale el sol muy radiante y ese mismo destello despierta a Niodemus

Niodemus: …que… donde estoy…? Ho Rayos me duele mucho mi cabeza!, donde están los ponys?, lo último que recuerdo es que algo me golpeó muy fuerte y después…, no sé qué más me pasó, (mirando el terreno) ho allí hay un rio me mojaré la cara (lentamente se acercaba y estaba gateando, él pensó que era por el golpe que no podía ponerse de pie, mas al ver su reflejo en el agua con gran sorpresa se dio cuenta que lo habían transformado en un pony)…QUE RAYOS ME HICIERONNNN!?

Mientras tanto en el palacio estaban en una reunión todos los que estuvieron en el ataque….

Celestia: ni una palabra de esto a nadie está claro? Solo lo sabremos nosotros

Twilight: pero Celestia…

Celestia: no nada (interrumpiéndola) si algún otro pony se entera se armará un gran revuelta, además la espada más esa cosa que lanza pedazos de metal (uzi) fueron enviados a la luna para que nadie más salga lastimado, bien eso es todo.

Spike: y que tal si vuelve?

Celestia: no creo que vuelva lo dejamos abandonado en lo más profundo del bosque.

Mientras tanto Niodemus aún no se recupera del impacto de haberse transformado en uno de ellos

Niodemus: (pensando) …debo volver y pedir que me transformen en mi forma humana otra vez… pero si me ven me matarán y no tengo mis armas ni tampoco a Amanda, no hay tiempo para lamentaciones volveré de todas formas… aunque no sé cómo no tengo mi GPS…

La paz había vuelto en el castillo ya casi una semana había pasado del ataque, Twilight y Spike no comentaron del tema a nadie ni siquiera a sus amigas que no se enteraron, de echo nadie en todo el pueblo se enteró de lo que pasó, pero cierto día.

Twilight: Spike me voy a tomar té a casa de Rainbow Dash nos vemos

Spike: está bien, me traes un cup cake de gemas!

Twilight: veré que puedo hacer.

Spike quedó solo y decidió salir a la casa de Fluttershy a buscar unos huevos para preparar pasteles, iba caminando hacia la casa de ella y cuando llegó a la zona a las orillas del pueblo en una zona con mucha densidad de árboles de entremedio de ellos salió Niodemus.

Niodemus: (saltando y enfrentando a spike) creíste que se desharían de mi muy fácilmente?!...

Spike: (nervioso le responde) …pues sí, pero ahora veo que no…

Niodemus mira a Spike con mucha ira y le dice con voz llena de rabia –quiero que me lleves a donde me transformaron para que me devuelvan a la normalidad y que me devuelvan mis cosas-, Spike sin saber que hacer no le quedó otra que enfrentar a Niodemus, ambos se miraban en forma desafiante y en eso llega Pinkie pie.

Rarity: (con esa alegría que la caracteriza) hola spike! Como estas?...

Spike: …pues bien gra…

Rarity: (al mirar a Niodemus un pony de pelaje dorado, melena rubia como el oro, de ojos de un azul profundo y de una complexión de pony atlético sintió un flechazo que atravesó todo el corazón e interrumpió a Spike) y quien es tu amigo?, no me lo vas a presentar? (mientras lo miraba sin quitarle los ojos de encima)

Spike: mmm si se llama Niod… (Recordó que no podía decirle a nadie quien era ni como se llamaba)… se llama heee new…New Sugar

Rarity: New Sugar he? (Se acerca donde él)

Rarity: hola guapo… soy Rarity tu eres New Sugar por lo que me dijo Spike

Niodemus: (se puso rojo y pensando para el mismo) -New Sugar? Qué clase de nombre es ese?, pero si digo quien soy estaré en aprietos y no podré cumplir mi misión-, sí, me llamo New Sugar encantado (sonriendo de forma falsa, Rarity por su parte se comenzó a acercar a la cara de él y lo miraba a los ojos muy fijamente y él se comenzó a sentir intimidado) que… quieres

Rarity: (poniéndole ojos coquetos le dice) nada, nos vemos guapo…

(nota desde este punto lo llamaré "New Sugar" ya saben que es "Niodemus" jejeje volvamos con nuestra historia :P)

New Sugar: quien era ella?

Spike: pues ya la conocerás, bien me tengo que ir no le diré a nadie quien eres, si tú guardas silencio también yo, si no todo el reino estará sobre ti como un águila tras su presa

New Sugar: creo que sí, oye puedo ir contigo?

Spike: mmmm no sé, está bien pero guarda silencio al menos que yo te lo diga, entiendes?

New Sugar: (con cara de no quedarle otra y suspirando) está bien

Ambos fueron a casa de Fluttershy él no sabía naturalmente

Spike: golpea la puerta de la casa y sale ella y le dice) hum… hola spike… como estas? (y mira atrás de él y ve a New Sugar y con esa timidez que la caracteriza le dice en forma nerviosa a spike) quien es él?

Spike: él se llama niod… New Sugar y es nuevo en el pueblo

Fluttershy: (se ruborizó mucho al verlo y decidió ir a saludarlo y se acercó donde él y con voz dulce y tímida le dice) …hem… hola me llamo Fluttershy…

New Sugar: (no le dice nada hasta que spike le dijo que lo hiciera) si, encantado de conocerte

Fluttershy: (lo mira y ve el mismo destello que flechó a rarity y piensa para ella misma) es lindo… creo que me gusta aunque nunca antes me había gustado un pony, no estoy segura de lo que siento, pero aun asi me parece lindo y creo que… (spike la interrumpe de ese estado de trance)

Spike: ejem vine por los huevos para hacer los pasteles

Fluttershy: ho lo siento déjame ir por ellos y se fue hacia dentro de su casa y se los trajo de vuelta y de esa manera se despidieron, pero Fluttershy comenzó a sentir algo por ese nuevo pony.

Ya estaba llegando la noche y New Sugar no tenía donde quedarse a dormir y éste le dice

New Sugar: no tengo donde quedarme para pasar la noche, podrías decirme si hay algún motel?

Spike: (con cara de no entender nada) motel?... ya sé te llevaré a casa de una amiga mía

Él lo llevó hasta la casa de Apple Jack. Ella aceptó que se quedará a dormir y comer con la condición que ayudará a Big Mac con los que haceres de la granja Sweet Apple acres, a él no le quedó otra que aceptar la oferta.

Los días empezaban temprano para él, el trabajo era la de cargar las carretas llenas de manzanas y como no estaba acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo no tenía mucha fuerza.

New Sugar: (con cara de cansancio)…como es que antes podía cargar explosivos, ametralladoras, municiones y a "Amanda" sin problemas y ahora no puedo cargar una maldita carreta con manzanas…

Big mac: (lo escuchó mientras él cargaba tres carretas) eyup…

Y así fueron pasando los días en la granja, cierto día llegó Pinkie pie a invitar a Apple Jack a una fiesta que pretendía hacer.

Apple Jack: una fiesta? Y de que va?

Pinkie Pie: ho solo es una fiesta por que sí, ya invité a todas solo me faltas tú

Apple Jack: claro que iré amiga y…

Pinkie Pie: (estaban hablando de lo mejor y justo pasa por detrás New sugar y le interrumpe a Apple jack)…y él también puede venir…

Apple Jack: quién?, mi hermano?...

Pinkie Pie: si, él y su amigo

Apple Jack: lo conoces?

Pinkie Pie: claro que no, pero me gusta conocer gente nueva, bien nos vemos

Apple les dijo a ambos sobre la fiesta y de que estaban invitados ambos, Big Mac acepto con un

-"eyup"- más New sugar no aceptó argumentando que estaba cansado y que quería dormir, pero Apple Jack insistió tanto he incluso le ofreció el día libre y bajo ese precepto finalmente accedió.

Apple Jack: bien la fiesta es dentro de una hora así que vallan a ponerse lindos muchachos jajaja

New Sugar no tenía idea sobre ponerse lindo, pero recordó que una vez en una cacería de licántropos en el Congo belga y en la que tuvo que montar a caballo para la cacería, tuvo que acicalar y poner a su caballo "bonito" con cepillos para pelaje y para crin, así que decidió bañarse y hacerse ese arreglo.

Los tres se dirigieron a la fiesta y los recibió Pinkie Pie, se saludaron amablemente New sugar se presentó con todas, sin embargo faltaba que llegara Twilight con Spike que dijeron que llegarían más tarde por asuntos personales.

Fluttershy al verlo entrar quiso acercarse inmediatamente a donde estaba él para saludarlo porque no podía dejar de pensar en él lentamente y con pasos timidos se comenzó a acercar donde él, sin embargo Rarity al verlo entrar no pudo evitar querer ir también y como ella es más osada que Fluttershy fue sin más.

Rarity: perdona querida (le dice a Fluttershy al empujarla sin querer), hola mi querido New sugar, como estas? (y asi comenzó a entablar una conversación con él, no obstante Fluttershy al ver eso se sintió un poco incomoda)

Fluttershy: ho no que será esto que siento?, a esto le llamarán tener celos?..., pero por más que los veo juntos me siento muy rara…

miró al piso y se alejó de la pareja y se sentó en la mesa sola y sin compañía, su timidez le impedía acercársele y en cierta forma declarársele de reojo miraba a Rarity con New sugar como conversaban y como reían y además como ella le coqueteaba cosa que Fluttershy ni en sueños podría imaginar hacer algo así, la fiesta seguía su curso la entretención la comida que eran solo dulces cosa que para New sugar al ver solo pasteles, ya que no le gustaban las cosas así le llamó la atención al no ver carne y ya habían pasado casi un mes que estaba en ese estado y todos los días comía pasteles y mus muchas cosas hechas con manzanas. No aguantó mas y fue donde Apple Jack a preguntarle si es que acaso comían o tenían algo echo de carne.

New sugar: oye Apple Jack

Apple Jack: si, dime

New sugar: oye una consulta tienen alguna hamburguesa?

Apple Jack: hamburguesa? Que es eso?

New sugar: es un pan relleno de… ( Iba a explicarlo y en eso llega Twilight sparkle y lo ve, como si hubiera visto al diablo mismo lo encara)

Twilight sparkle: porque has vuelto?! Maldito asesino te dejaron vivir sin mandarte a la luna la princesa celestia fue muy compasiva y… (en eso salta Spike y le tapa la boca y se la lleva a un rincón a explicarle que nadie debía saber lo ocurrido éste le dice –es mejor que nadie lo sepa, quédate callada y después lo enfrentas-, -creo que tienes razón alteraré a las demás- respondió, (cuando volvió a la fiesta la quedaron mirando de forma rara por lo que hizo) lamento el malentendido chicas es que… lo confundí con alguien más, aun así no le quitaba de encima los ojos pensando que en cualquier momento podría volver a atacar a alguien en forma personal ella sentia una desconfianza que la inundaba completamente. Twilight decidió relajarse esa noche y como vio a fluttershy sola se acercó donde ella para hablarle.

Twilight Sparkle: hola Fluttershy como estás?

Fluttershy: (en forma muy depresiva le respondió) ….mmm hola…

Twilight: que te pasa? Te ves muy triste cuéntame que te ocurre

Fluttershy: es que… a ese pony que le gritaste, (diciéndoselo en voz muy bajita) bueno creo que me gusta…

Twilight: y cuál es el problema?

Fluttershy: el problema es que me ganó Rarity y ella es muy coqueta y más linda que yo y… (sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas)

Twilight: (pensando para ella misma) mmm si supiera las estupideces que hizo no le gustaría nada, –quizás es para mejor y quien sabe y conozcas a alguien mejor que él, si quieres te puedo presentar a guardias del reino que están solos y quieran conocerte, que me dices?-.

Fluttershy: (entre sollozos apenas audibles) mmm, pero es que me gusta él y quiero conocerlo…

Twilight: aawww vamos no te pongas triste (pensando) creo que es la primera vez que ella siente algo así por alguien y es comprensible que sufra si amas y no te sean correspondido, pero aun así creo que no se merece alguien así además que ni siquiera es un pony es un humano al que por medio de la magia de Celestia y la mía lo transformamos para que viera que se siente ser así.

La noche transcurrió sin problemas y terminó la fiesta de modo normal, Twilight no pudo creer que Niodemus no haya tratado de hacer nada. Los días siguientes siguieron como siempre new sugar seguía en la granja trabajando a diario y cada vez ganando más fuerza en su nuevo cuerpo de pony, Rarity lo visitaba muy a menudo y Fluttershy seguía en su casa depresiva ya que a veces lo veía en el pueblo junto a Rarity y si bien no soportaba ver eso no podía hacer nada por remediarlo su timidez era muy grande.

Mientras tanto Armand no aguantaba más la espera de su caballo alado y decidió ir él mismo a buscarlo en secreto le implantó a Niodemus un chip de rastreo en la piel y sabía que estaba vivo, él pensaba que se quería quedar con el corcel y con el dinero que le dio así que se armó con un pequeño ejército de setenta hombres para ir a buscarlo y además contrató a dos híper asesinos japoneses conocidos como los "puños envenenados del oriente" ex miembros de Yakuza para que fueran sus guardaespaldas personales, partirían en la luna llena que era cuando se abría el portal para que entraran al otro mundo y poder atrapar a Niodemus, las ordenes de los dos asesinos era clara atrapar a Niodemus y obligarlo a volver a trabajar con ellos o matarlo así de simple.

Armand: partiremos mañana al amanecer para llegar justo en la noche y cuando sean las doce se abra el portal.

Mientras en ponyville los pequeños y tiernos ponys vivían sus vidas normales y ninguno de ellos sabía el fuerte ataque que se venía aquella noche.

En una tranquila tarde en la que New Sugar terminó sus deberes le pidió permiso a Apple Jack para salir a relajarse un rato, estaba caminando tranquilamente y se sentó en una orilla y de repente llega Twilight y al verlo como en estado meditativo le pregunta

Twilight: oye y por qué no has vuelto a tratar de atrapar a la princesa celestia?

New sugar: (se queda un rato pensando) …sabes éste mundo en donde he encontrado tanta inocencia y felicidad en las cosas simples me ha encantado, en el mundo humano solo hay mucha pena y dolor cosas que en un principio me gustaban, pero ahora soy más feliz ya no quiero atrapar a la princesa solo quiero que me dejen vivir aquí y de echo quiero ir donde celestia y pedirle permiso yo mismo para poder vivir acá…

Twilight: …sabes creo en lo que me dices si quieres que te acompañe donde la princesa solo dímelo, ha y otra cosa ya has empezado a salir con Rarity?

New Sugar: salir?, no, solo soy su amigo yo no pienso en forma romántica de ella y de ninguna otra pony y es que se me hace difícil pensar así de esa forma yo soy humano y aunque me encanta éste lugar y quisiera quedarme para siempre se me hace difícil pensar en tener algún romance, pero quien sabe.

Twilight: (pensando para ella misma)…mmm pobre Rarity está tan ilusionada y por otra parte está Fluttershy que cuando se entere que no va a poder pasar nada se pondrá más triste, bien nos vemos

New Sugar: adios twili…

Twilight: twili?

New Sugar: al mirarla le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió…

Esa noche parecía tranquila, pero al otro lado del portal estaban acercándose el ejército personal de Armand entre medio de los árboles del bosque ruso de los Urales en el paso Dyatlov, cursaban raudos entre los monstruos que asechaban, ya que fueron muy bien protegidos e incluso en donde iba Armand mas sus dos asesinos iban dentro de un tanque muy bien cargado de municiones, con miras infrarrojas localizaron la entrada del portal y entraron con mucha facilidad.

En ponyville todos los ponys estaban durmiendo plácidamente cuando de repente escucharon los primeros disparos de ametralladora que se escuchaban desde las lejanías del bosque Everfree

New Sugar estaba durmiendo y también oyó los tiroteos

New Sugar: (despertándose agitadamente) que rayos!, son tiros de aka 47?!, (saltó de la cama inmediatamente y se fue afuera para ver qué era lo que era, afuera había un montón de ponys todos nerviosos), será…será Armand?, pero como me halló? Tengo que hacer algo (rápidamente decidió ir donde Twilight y al llegar a su casa la encontró despierta y a la vez que desconcertada), twili necesito que me transformes en humano creo que me hallaron y si no hago nada los matarán a todos ustedes, quiero defenderlos.

Twilight: (entendió inmediatamente) vamos a llamar a Celestia de inmediato y le escribió una carta y Spike le envió con suma urgencia en la carta le pedía que viniera a lo cual acudió de inmediato

Celestia: (al llegar vio a New Sugar y se espantó mucho, y en eso Twilight le dijo –escuche princesa, sé que esto es raro pero después habrá tiempo para explicar new Sugar le comenzó a explicar de forma muy precisa y corta lo que sucedía y le pidió que lo devolviera a su forma humana, pusiera a su disposición a todos los guardias del reino y que le devolviera todas sus armas, al escuchar los tiros y que cada vez se hacían más cercanos del pueblo y al escuchar la explicación accedió sin más, se le fue devuelta su forma, sus armas y guardias, ahora solo necesito a un pony que vuele, pero muy muy rápido, y sale la voz de Rainbow Dash diciendo –eso déjamelo a mí- a lo que Niodemus contesta, -estás segura? Podrías morir-

Rainbow Dash: no me importa, además nadie es más rápido que yo

Niodemus: está bien déjenme explicarle el plan…(Niodemus explicó el plan y que debían seguirlo al pie de la letra y que sus guardias fueran lo más obedientes, la idea de él era que nadie perdiera la vida.

El ejército de Armand llegó hasta el pueblito en medio de la noche y desplegó a su tropas, pero no vieron a nadie en las calles todo parecía estar abandonado, sin embargo ellos iban a ser víctimas de una emboscada planeada por Niodemus, en el cielo nocturno y vestida completamente de negro iba Rainbow y sobre ella montado Niodemus que con un rifle de franco tirador.

Niodemus: Dash acércate primero a los que están atrás de la fila

Rainbow Dash: entendido y… me encanta mi nuevo nombre jiijiji…

Desde una azotea Niodemus dio los primeros tiros matando a cuatro soldados. Mientras tanto los guardias de Celestia preparaban trincheras y bombas con pólvora de los fuegos artificiales siguiendo las indicaciones de Niodemus

De techo en techo Dash y Niodemus se movían con mucha ligereza matando a un número considerables de soldados, cuando caían los soldados, los guardias que tenían alas iban volando a recoger las armas y municiones que dejaban tiradas para después usarlas en contra ellos, los guardias con magia fueron instruidos de cómo usar armas de fuego. Armand previó que Niodemus le haría una contraofensiva los dos asesinos le preguntaron -podemos Salir?- al cual él contestó –no, aún es muy pronto-, los cuarenta y cinco soldados que quedaron en pie llegaron hasta la trinchera en donde se estaban preparando los guardias uno de ellos da la orden de fuego a discreción y comenzó unas balacera de fuego de defensa los guardias que no tenían mucha experiencia en un principio solo desperdiciaban tiros Niodemus supuso que sin experiencia iban solo a gastar balas inútilmente asi que los ayudó haciendo fuego desde atrás de las filas

Niodemus: acércate desde atrás de las líneas enemigas!, haré una lluvia de balas con mi uzi

Rainbow Dash: entendido!

Niodemus: les dio la orden a los guardias alados que estaban en los techos con carretas llenas de piedras bañadas con pólvora para dejárselas caer encima encendidas, a cargo del encendido estaba Spike con su fuego mágico.

Los soldados creían que estaban protegidos desde su posición, pero no contaban con un ataque aéreo –miren en el cielo, cuidado!- las rocas incendiadas aplastaron a varios otros muy mal heridos no pudieron seguir peleando, de entre las casas incendiadas sale el tanque "Leopard 2A6" y dentro iban Armand los dos asesinos y los operarios del tanque que eran 5 soldados, Armand dio la señal a los asesinos que salieran y buscaran a Niodemus y lo mataran.

Mientras tanto con el tanque destruían todo lo que podían haciendo añicos las casas y disparando con el poderoso cañón, pero la alegría le duró muy poco dentro del tanque ya que fueron víctimas de una lluvia de piedras de gran peso que caían del cielo sobre ellos al final los cinco operarios y Armand tuvieron que salir, en ese momento Rainbow Dash estaba también tirando piedras junto con los guardias pero en un momento de distracción un soldado se dio cuenta que ese era el corcel en donde andaba montado Niodemus así que le apuntó con el arma para matarlo a él y a ella, en ese momento justo iba pasando la princesa luna y vio que tratarían de hacerle daño a Rainbow lo siguiente que pasó fue que La princesa luna al tratar de defenderlos interponiéndose entre ella y el fuego de ametralladoras, le llegó una bala en la pata izquierda dejándola herida, el impacto fue tan fuerte que la empujó hacia atrás y todo su cuerpo cayó encima de Rainbow y a ésta le fracturó las costillas, Niodemus alcanzó a saltar evadiendo todos los tiros y de entre su cinto de muslera sacó un cuchillo cazador lanzándoselo con gran precisión al tirador clavándoselo en el pecho.

Niodemus: están bien?!

Rainbow: …creo que me fracturé mis costillas…(respiraba apenas)

Niodemus: (ve a Pinkie y a Rarity escondidas y las llama) Pinkie, rarity llévense a las dos al hospital en esas carretas por favor están muy mal heridas.

Twilight: déjame ayudar a llevarlas al hospital…(se acercaba, pero como si un viento cortante pasara en frente de ella Ritzuka con la katana le cortó un tendón de su pata trasera rápidamente se montó sobre ella seguidamente le tiró las alas fuertemente y le rompió los huesos de las alas para evitar que escapara, naturalmente ella gritó muy fuerte de dolor)

Niodemus: maldito! (se dispuso a atacar a Ritzuka desenvainando a Amanda, pero algo lo detuvo)

Ritzuka: ni te atrevas o la mato (le puso la katana justo en una arteria del cuello) si te lanzas sobre mí ella muere.

Armand tomó la ventaja al ver que Ritzuka atrapó a Twilight de rehén.

Ritzuka: jefe atrapé a éste ejemplar morado.

Armand: excelente te felicito! (y le grita a Niodemus grita) ves no, nos podrás ganar!

Niodemus: tuvo una idea y se fue a "capturar" a Celestia para entregársela, -espérame- le dice a Armand y se fue a buscarla.

Rato después desde entre los destrozos salió Niodemus montando a Celestia le había amarrado las alas y con un cuchillo que le tenía puesto en el cuello dijo

Niodemus: hagamos un trato Armand, llévate éste ejemplar, pero deja a los demás en paz, es más no te cobraré nada por el trabajo hecho.

Twilight: (mirando esa escena grita) traidor!

Armand: (pensándolo un poco y sonriéndose) bueno está bien pero quiero otro corcel macho para reproducirlos y vender sus hijos en el mercado negro.

Niodemus: (se acerca al oído de Celestia y le dice en voz baja –sígueme el juego-), está bien!, (acercándose lentamente donde Armand mirando hacia los lados planea su próxima estrategia), cuando está cerca hace un movimiento rápido saltando en el aire y con Amanda abre un portal que lo traslada hasta la espalda de Ritzuka, cuando llega lo toma con mucha fuerza y lo atraviesa con Amanda desde la espalda hasta la parte frontal de su estómago luego de eso lo empuja con la espada aun clavada acercándose lentamente le retira la espada y le dice –te dejaré ver cómo te desangras así como cortaste el tendón de Twilight-.

Tomoya: (ardió en ira al ver a su compañero morir y saltó con su katana a atacar a Niodemus se trenzan en una pelea de espadas sin igual ambos muy hábiles con sus espadas cada corte, cada choque de espadas hacían saltar chispas, la fuerza de los dos luchadores era incontenible incluso Amanda estaba al rojo vivo por tanto choque y roce que hacía que se calentara el metal, en cierto momento de la pelea un descuido por parte de Niodemus hizo que Tomoya tomara una ventaja y le lanzó un shuriken enterrándoselo en el hombro derecho

Niodemus: (mientras se saca el shuriken y su hombro empieza a sangrar copiosamente) …como duele… maldito!

Tomoya: (ya cansado de tanto pelear decide darle el golpe final alzando la katana para preparar su golpe y mientras Niodemus está en el piso y pensando que quizá ese sería su fin cerro los ojos para esperar la muerte cuando de repente escuchó un fuerte golpe que cayó del cielo era nada más ni nada menos que Fluttershy que dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Tomoya una gran roca dejándolo inconsciente)

Niodemus: (al mirarla le da las gracias)

Fluttershy: (se siente aliviada por salvar a Niodemus o a New Sugar porque para ella seguía siendo el pony que conoció)

Armand se encontraba solo, su ejército estaba mermado, sus guardias uno muerto y el otro inconsciente, su tanque bloqueado por las millones de rocas ardiendo que le tiraron encima, ya no tenía nada, Niodemus se paró con su hombro herido lo tomó de la ropa y pidió a un pony volador que los llevara a él y a Armand a la zona del portal, Fluttershy se ofreció a llevarlos, rápidamente llegaron por medio del vuelo y estando allí.

Armand: …que… vas a hacerme?, ma… matarme?

Niodemus: no, yo no te mataré no me rebajaré a tu nivel, pero te mandaré sin nada por donde viniste, Fluttershy por favor no mires, (Niodemus agitó rápidamente a Amanda con su brazo izquierdo rasgándole toda la ropa a Armand y dejándolo desnudo completamente y le dijo) si tienes suerte encontrarás mi camioneta y algunas cosas que quedaron allí, creo que deje una chaqueta para el frio que te calará los huesos si no te abrigas, si tienes suerte y la suficiente fuerza para volcar la camioneta podrás usarla para huir, si tienes suerte las bestias no te perseguirán y no intentaran matarte o arráncate las entrañas oí que les encanta comer eso y si tienes suerte encontrarás la manera de volver sin perderte (tomó el GPS y lo destruyó en frente de sus ojos pisoteando el aparato) buena suerte maldito montón de mierda (y lo pateo fuertemente en la espalda empujándolo con gran fuerza al portal mientras Armand gritaba de desesperación).

El portal se cerró, el sol comenzaba a asomarse por entre las montañas cubriendo con sus rayos toda la devastación que había quedado tras la batalla.

Tres meses después el pueblo había sido levantado casi en su totalidad, Celestia en agradecimiento hizo una celebración en su honor y no en Canterlot si no en ponyville.

Celestia: (subida en un podio mientras da su discurso) …por su valentía les concedo la máxima condecoración a los guardias que actuaron en la batalla, a Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack y sobre todo a Niodemus o mejor conocido como New Sugar (sale de atrás de unas cortinas de honor convertido en un pony mágico y con alas) les doy mis respetos por haber actuado en tal difícil situación.

New Sugar: gracias por todo la ayuda, a los guardias por haber sido buenos soldados, a Twili…, Spike y princesa luna, pero quisiera agradecer de manera muy especial a una pony muy tierna y linda y que sin ella no estaría acá quiero que suba Fluttershy, por favor ven al estrado.

Fluttershy: (poniéndose roja dio unos pasos muy tímidos hacia el estrado y en cuanto llego allí todos se pusieron de forma muy alegre, ella no quería dar ningún discurso sin embargo miraba de manera muy tierna a New Sugar con ojos de amor y le dijo en forma muy baja a New Sugar) …te… quiero, creo que me gustas…

New Sugar: (entre medio de la expectación de alegría y la celebración no pudo escuchar lo que le dijo, pero le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo como intuyendo lo que le trató de decir).


End file.
